Only Human
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: What Hajime wanted was simple, something obtainable even with hard work and strong motivation. But that desire lead to horrible consequences, and those sins are still biting him in the back as time went on. He was paying for it no doubt, but he needs to remember...he's only human.
1. Chapter 1

Only Human

 **Author Notes: SO...another god dang obsession. But as per usual, great story, amazing variety of characters, and shippings i can't help but love~ Meaning i do not own this Amazing series that is danganronpa.**

 **For a fact of the fact, i've watched the first two games of this series that being the island one and the school one and i've done a lot of wiki splurging to the point where i have an idea what's going on.**

 **I feel a one shot coming~(Never mind...this is a mini series~) I do not own Danganronpa and I do like yaoi(very specific) ships. Hint hint hint, don't read if you don't likey!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Hajime Hinata...all he wanted was to feel more confident and something he could be proud of. Back then his ideals and hopes for the future had been so simple, practically naive as he found those desires to quickly lead to the world ending.

As crazy as it sounded, the teen had to face reality, he caused the worlds' destruction. Granted, there were other factors and circumstances that had lead to his actions. But he couldn't run away from it.

He-he killed so many people. Corrupted others all for the sake of his erasing his boredom. When he underwent Hope's Peak Acedemy's secret project he had been born anew. He was no longer Hajime Hinata the reserve course student. No...he became Izuru Kamakura. The so called _'Ultimate Hope.'_

Literally the perfect man alive, given as many talents as humanly possible for one to possess. In his old life yes Hajime was smart. But he was NOTHING compared to Izuru, he had the talent to save lives with his medical knowledge.

His advanced brain gave him a photographic memory, able to see and remember everything and anything, his mastery of mathematics and science would revolutionize the world.

But all of that came at a cost. Becoming the perfect man meant losing one's self to boredom as he could do anything. As Izuru he lacked the emotions, the passion, and motivations to live a life of happiness.

He could do all of these incredible things but he had no reason to use them. And it was due to that, his own lack of humanity that he joined Junko and Mukuro, the Ultimate Despair sisters.

It took Makoto Neagi who was the True Ultimate Hope for him to be saved. By taking a gamble on a virtual reality system, simplistically speaking a video game program and on hope itself to give Hajime and the others who've fallen victim a chance of redemption.

And despite all the odds, that hope won out in the end, even with the Junkos' virus corrupting the entire program, and everyone forced into a killing game. They did it. The remaining five out of fifteen members were able to come back with their memories intact and their morals strong.

This was their second chance, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Sonya, Kuzuichi, and Hajime all came back with three goals in mind upon awakening. Protect their friends and care for their comatose forms until they awaken, recover from their past lives so they can move on and lastly redeem themselves for the sins they committed.

So far only one of those goals had been achieved fully, and that had been the first one. Miraculously each and every single member of Ultimate Despair had successfully awakened.

It took time, months upon months of patience and attentively watching over their comatose bodies for everyone to at last stand where they are today. Hajime couldn't help the tears that fell from his cheeks the first time he saw all of his friends standing together in the restaurant.

Seeing them all alive, it truly made him feel blessed...but it also made him feel absolutely guilty. Twice now, he had been the reason for their suffering. The first time he had allowed Chiaki Nanami, the human version to die, allowing the teens to fall into despair in the first place.

The second time was...putting the virus into the Neo program. So much blood has drenched his hands, if not for him, they would've been able to have a new life so much faster, so much easier.

Even though he was trying, doing his utmost for a better tomorrow. He still saw it, it was everywhere his horrible acts was still there. In his nightmares, his thoughts and memories, he cannot escape both Hajime and Izuru's crimes. And it was suffocating him.

 **"Hey! Hajime-you listenin to me?"** Blinking his red and green eyes he looks down to an annoyed Fuyuhiko. **"What the hell's up with you?"** The Ultimate Yakuza was looking at him intensely, gauging his friends' appearance. **"You look like absolute shit."** That got a laugh out of Hajime. It was true.

He felt like it as well. The last time he went to bed and actually got a good nights sleep was three days ago. Not to mention his appetite has flown south lately. Practically snacking instead of eating if he actually ate. **"Sorry."**

Shaking his head, the one eyed midget sighed. **"Don't fucking apologize, I just wanna know if your ok. Seriously out of all of us, you're the one that needs to be up and running."** That surprised him, seriously him?

 **"Don't give me that look asshole. You're our leader aren't you? You're the one who's been in charge and keeping all of us in line. Hell even Nagito listens to you and he's the most fucked up out of all of us!"** If he were honest...Hajime never thought about himself that way.

Sure he gave suggestions and took the lead a lot in the virtual reality trials, but him? The leader out of the ex ultimate despairs? It was a joke, and it was really sad now that he actually thought about it. The irony of it all...

For so long he had wished to be confident and stand as someone important to others but...he didn't want it, not like this. **"-care of yourself."** Even though Hajime hadn't really been paying attention he knew the gist of what _'Baby Gangsta'_ was saying.

 **"I'm fine. Thanks Fuyuhiko."** The blond tch's at the boy, walking away as if he never just had a conversation about Hajime's health. With an exhausted sigh he pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on.

As tired as he was, there was no time to rest, there was still much work to be done. It was time to help Teruteru with making dinner, and then after dinner he had to do the daily intercom meeting with Makoto and Kyoko.

Fortunately those meetings were just for protocol to satisfy the Future Foundation. As the organization minus a few still didn't trust them and were ready to kill them at any time. And even then he still wasn't done as he had to do reports on everyones progress as well as the state of the island.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: A new series...a new mini series which came unexpectedly, regardless i'm happy with how it is so far. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this. Thanks guys and tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Only Human

 **Author Notes: Already people are looking at this story...even though i posted it really late into the night yay ^_^ Thanks to** Go-nela **for the review. And to be honest, i only know games 1 and 2, i never watched the danganronpa 3 anime.**

 **So i like to think Hajime as someone who is like 90 percent in control. So there won't be a mind switch between him and Izuru at all during this. Also shout outs to** Shiranai Atsune **for following ^_^ With that I don't own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"So everyone is doing well?"** Hajime couldn't help but smile. **"Yeah, they're doing really good. At first we were worried, especially for Mikan since we couldn't guarantee how they'd react with their memories after waking up. But they're healing, none of them want to go back to despair."**

On the screen Makoto beams at the news. **"That's great!"** Kyoko despite the news didn't utter a smile. **"What about you Hinata-San?"** Both noticed how the boy paused in surprise. **"What about me?"** She narrows her eyes at him.

He knew why she was so suspicious, out of all of them he was the most dangerous to both his classmates and the entire world. **"You know what I mean Hinata-San, how is YOUR progress?** " Makoto winced next to his partner, hearing her harsh tone.

 **"I'm fine, i'm not going to return to being Ultimate despair."** That was not only a promise, but a fact, now that he's seen through both of his eyes, he knows. Never again will he fall to his own insecurities.

What he lacks and what he has, they were what made him, him in the first place. Now he was a combination of his two personas, and frankly that's where he likes it. **"I'm not worried about that. I know you won't fall back into being despair. What i'm worried about is your condition."**

Another sigh escaped him. He should've known. **"As expected of the Ultimate Detective...how long have you known?"** At this point the third member of the conversation was confused, his green gaze fluttering back and forth between his two friends.

 **"Ever since you woke up and we did a physical on everyone. Are the others aware?"** Immediately Hajime shakes his head. **"No. With everything going on, there was no need for me to open a new can of worms."** For a moment the young man pauses in his speech.

Something moved at the corner of his eye. **"You know you will have to let them know eventually."** Turning his gaze back to the monitor Hajime swallows bile that was creeping up his throat.

He wasn't ready for this conversation. **"I...I don't know if I can. They're all doing so well Kirigiri-San. My friends-they're smiling just like they did in the program. Happy, genuine smiles. I don't want them all to panic and go back to step one because of me."** Finally Kyoko softens her expression.

 **"If they're your friends, they'll understand, yes they'll worry, but they'll also be all the more motivated to help you, and do what needs to be done. You don't need to take all of the responsibility. It's not just your burden to bare."** From there he goes silent.

Not having a single rebuttal against her claims. She was right, but he was afraid, regardless of his feelings though he had to keep moving forward. **"I'll tell them soon. I promise. But-um, I'd prefer it if you you guys were here to help me explain. I- don't understand fully what exactly happened to me."**

Makoto shares a glance with Kyoko, having similar expressions. **"Actually we need to drop by supplies anyways, so it's perfect. We'll be there by next week. So if you want we can do a huge group meeting."** With a quiet thank you, Hajime drops the call, uttering a small goodbye.

Could he truly do it? Could he actually tell all of his friends what fate had in store for him? It was terrifying, just the idea of doing it petrified him to no end. Now he understood how Nagito felt.

Why he did the things he did back then. That boy-though now cured had reasons for why he acted the way he did. Thinking back on it now, there were so many signs that Hajime just...didn't get, and it made him so sad to realize how badly he judged Nagito.

At least for a point in time. There was no doubt at times Nagito Komeada was an asshole, and at least to Hajime he still is on stupid stuff, but he hid who he was, pretended to be the quote on quote _'bad guy.'_

Partially it was due to his childhood, the other part was due to his sickness and his cycle of luck. Now he acted like he did in the beginning, when he truly showed who he was, quirky, witty, a tad humorous and above all smart and observant.

Actually that's how everyone was, who they were in the beginning. Granted, there were still times where certain individuals had awkward moments when they see each other, like Peko and Mahiru, things could and were still tense between the two.

But that was ok, they had long ago forgave each other. Now it was just a matter of time before the ice broke and they started being friends again, especially since they had the support of their specific lovers by their sides.

For the most part everyone was back in shape, and right now though, that was a bit of Hajime's problem. Lately everyone had been getting on Hajime's case, asking how he was, if they could help in anyway to make his load of responsibilities lighter. They all seemed eager to do something with their time...

To make up for what they had done, to be honest though, a lot of the time they tended to make things more problematic. Like how Akane thought it was a great idea to clean one of the vending machines by chucking it into the ocean.

Little things like that tended to be a real migrane for the now...twenty one year old? Twenty two? It was hard for Hajime to really keep track of his age, especially with how busy he often was.

If not for Nagito supporting him the brunette would've probably crashed a long time ago from exhaustion, but at this moment the white haired individual was starting to become an additional issue.

He probably well aware that something was wrong with Hajime. Lately whenever the pair lock eyes Hajime has been forced to look away, not only to quell his own personal feelings of the boy, but also to avoid Nagito's hardened and suspicious gaze.

Either he's waiting for the answer to come to him, or he's snooping around trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together without alerting the others of what was going on.

Now thinking about it, Nagito was probably the slight movement he noticed earlier. All will be revealed in due time as with anything, if Hajime could only hold on a little bit longer until Makoto arrives...

He could feel it now through his chest. The thumping sound in his chest, his heartbeats, though it would go unnoticed by most-it was slower, quieter. He doesn't have much time left.

Rising from his chair Hajime lifted his arms up and over his head, giving them a good stretch, grunting at the faint popping noises echoing in the room. **"I can't afford to keep thinking about it. Tomorrow is another day. And I still have to do that written report...damn."**

Walking towards the door he noticed it opened slightly, and faintly he could hear faint footsteps. A small sad smile graced his face, he knew exactly who it was, especially with such a unique strand of hair on the ground before him. It was going to be another long night. Too bad Hajime never made it to his room...

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok another chappy done done done~ Yay ^+^ As usual thanks to everyone who is reading, i appreciate what i can get! If you do like please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Only Human

 **Author Notes:** **" Here we go with chapter 3~ Shout outs go to** Go-nela f **or the review. But Nela, this is my story, Izuru is still his own persona, but right now he's not appearing within Hajime. He's not making a cameo.**

 **Shout outs also to** ronin warriors fanatic **who faved and follows ^_^ Thanks a ton! With that i don't own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **EVERYONE TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"** Shouting was what everyone heard early that morning. **"GET THE HELL UP GUYS! EMERGENCY!"** It was barely dawn when the tired teens went to the doors separating their cottages to the outside world.

Rubbing his eyes with his prosthetic arm Nagito yawned. **"What is it Owari-san? Nidai-san?"** It had seemed that the pair had been banging and shouting at everyone's door.

Especially since the entire group had started irritably getting up with similar questions. **"DIDN'T YOU HEAR US? EMERGENCY! YOU ALL NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! HINATA'S DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"** Now that got everyone rushing.

Quickly people dressed before heading straight for the third island. Nagito lagged behind everyone else, not because he wasn't eager to see what was going on with Hajime, but because he lacked the stamina to run for such a long period of time.

Though he was far healthier than ever before, being fit and exercising still wasn't his thing. It was so bad that Nekomaru actually picked up the lanky boy and made a beeline for the hospital. When those two and Akane caught up, it had seemed that everyone had surrounded a sputtering and nerve-wrecked Mikan.

 **"P-p-please stop i-it-i"** The Ultimate Nurse was ready to have a panic attack herself. **"That's Enough!"** With the authority that could only come from a royal, Sonya stepped in, ceasing any and all shoutings. **"Please tell us Mikan-Chan. We heard Hinata-San was in here."**

Nervously she nodded, guiding them while talking. **"Y-yes. Um Nidai-kun a-and O-O-Owari-san brought him in here e-early this morning. He was un-conscious and breathing was labored. C-currently he's really weak and in need of an IV with v-vitamins and..."**

The entire group stopped dead in their tracks, all were speechless as made it to the doorway of his room. When they saw him attached to a lot of equipment, including a breathing tube and heart monitor everyone flipped.

His eyes were closed during the ruckus, hiding his red and olive green eyes. **"Hey you stupid skank! You didn't mention he was strapped to life support!"** Mikan stuttered and apologized profusely.

 **"I-i-i'm sorry! I was g-getting toit, I ex-examined him and and and I-"** A tired voice rang from the room, a familiar voice that eased their anxiousness. **"Calm down Saiyonji she hasn't done anything wrong. Mikan remember to breathe."** Opening his two colored orbs, Hajime sighed, beckoning everyone inside.

Their behavior reminded him of children, the way they ran straight to him. He couldn't laugh even if he wanted to, his head was hurting so much. It was as if he was hit with a sledgehammer. **"Sorry to worry you guys like this." Everyone gave expressions of irritation, relief and worry.**

The emotions swirling immensely in their eyes. **"Dumbass I told you to take care of yourself!"** Weakly Hajime chuckled before apologizing to Fuyuhiko. With a pained grunt he sits up. **"Pl-please wait Hinata-san! You n-need to to rest! You're anemic and-and!"**

Shaking his head he takes off the air mask that was strapped to his face. " **You worry too much. I'm alright, really."** Nagito narrows his gaze, already having a good idea as to what caused him to pass out on the beach.

 **"And you seem to be a terribly liar Hajime. Care to explain what caused you to get so sick so fast?"** Nagito didn't hate Hajime, in fact it was the complete opposite. Even as far back as the simulator he actually respected, and dare he say-love the boy.

At best the relationship the two have had...ever since the beginning has been complex. **"What the hell Komaeda? We know why! He's been working too much."** Hajime Hinata was the only person who tried to understand trash like him.

The man though at the time had the form of a teen was also very smart and kind. Back when they first met and Hajime didn't know his talent, Komaeda had a feeling. He knew that the boy with amnesia was special.

Despite Nagito's awkwardness and obsession for hope, Hajime still tried to interact with him. He was the closest thing Nagito had for a friend. That is...until he survived the funhouse and received the files on everyone at the academy.

His so called special prize plummeted Nagito in a spiral of rage and betrayal. Because in reality the harsh truth was Hajime Hinata was a reserve course student, he was ordinary. Someone who had no such way of producing hope.

And it made Nagito sick. Even worse was the fact that everyone including Hinata was the Ultimate Despair! It was the ultimate blow, the sins that though he could not remember, but knew he had committed could not be forgiven.

Not himself and not the others, so he made a gamble, by killing himself. Relying on his wit and his luck he had hoped it to be the unsolvable crime, that all of them would die by monokuma's hands. Except of course for the traitor.

But he failed, he failed and it angered him to no avail waking up to the beautiful red and green orbs of Hajime Hinata. Knowing it was due to him that they were all still alive.

Everyone except for the surviving five were still dealing with despair when they awoke. Screaming hysterically, dealing with the trauma of their past acts and the desire to destroy everything.

It took months worth of patience and understanding on the first fives' part to get all fifteen of them where they were now. And for the most part, Nagito was content with the idea of a second chance. It took a lot for him to change his ways, to remember that humans were by default imperfect beings.

But he began finding happiness, things were getting better for not just him, no things were improving for all of them. What was irksome however how lately though he is caring and supporting all of their classmates Hajime was distancing himself.

Acting like the ultimate savior he was supposed to be, what he was created to be. Now before there wouldn't really be a problem with that. Nagito loved hope more than anything else, seeing the talents of his fellow classmate lit sparks in his heart.

But...the Ultimate hope was keeping secrets, hiding his feelings and health from them. And it bothered him to no end, didn't Hajime see that neglecting his own feelings and limits would only bring pain and despair?

 **"Nagito? What are you talking about?"** All of them were confused, diverting their attention back and forth between the two boys. Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes as he questions Nagito.

Much to everyones' astonishment the lucky boy didn't back down. **"Why don't you tell them Hajime? You're not as Fine as you make yourself out to be."** The boy being interrogated didn't deny anything, he refused to speak up. One by one the insecurities he had hidden away began to bubble forth.

Removing his gaze from his fellow classmates, he stares at his shaking hands. Not yet sure if it was due to his condition or his fear. Without looking he could easily feel the pressure of their eyes.

 **"Hinata-San?"** He sighed, rubbing his weary face with his palm. This was his worst case scenario. Makoto and Kyoko weren't here to help explain, and Nagito was impatient for some answers.

The white haired bastard refused to let the secret stay a secret, there was no way Hajime could avoid this. **"Ok Nagito, you win."** A nap really sounded good right about now, but it was clear it wasn't coming anytime soon.

Refusing to look at anyone, he brings his hand to his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. **"Hajime?"** He was terrified, but he had to. **"Mikan...do you mind giving me a checkup? With everyone still in the room, it'd be easier showing rather then just telling everyone here."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Another chappy done~ Let's see what happens next time as the truth about Hajime is revealed ^+^ If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate it immensely. Tchao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Only Human

 **Author Notes: And we're back~ Last time Hajime was hospitalized, and now we see the aftermath of him telling the truth. Shout outs to** Kira-writer **for following! I do not own Danganronpa~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

They learned the truth, he wasn't going to last much longer, and it shifted how everyone thought, how everyone behaved. And he hated it with a passion. No one was acting like themselves anymore.

And if they were then they were dull, poor imitations. Not even Ibuki was chipper and energetic to the point where they all could forget their sorrows. Hajime almost wishes she'd bust down his door in the morning just to say _**"Goooood Nom nom nomming~"**_ Like she used to.

On top of it all the gang treated him like glass even though that was the exact opposite to what he wanted. It had seemed that the revelation of Hajime's condition had made the large group triple their efforts to help him.

It was unbearable for him to watch everyone acting like this, and it was all his fault, so he couldn't even complain about it. Though now he can't even sneeze from dust without anyone nearby to be come up to him with those damn worried expressions.

At some point or another they had a meeting without him, as each took turns as to keep vigilant watch over his well being. This was exactly why he didn't have any desire to have them know just yet To make matters worse due to issues within the organization Makoto and his friends were delayed.

Unable to offer Hajime any assistance with the predicament before him. He himself didn't feel comfortable being able to properly explain Why he was dying, but just having Mikan give them the results of his exam seemed to do more than enough damage.

Hajime didn't have it in him to reveal that the cause of his own demise had been his own doing. Emotions were high as people like Mikan and Fuyuhiko who tended to get provoked very easily snapped.

With Mikan crying even more than usual(poor girl was going to have a heart attack of her own at this rate) and Fuyuhiko ready to deck someone right in the face, mainly Kazuichi should an arguement rise. Hajime could only guess right now how bad it'd get later on.

Although, they still didn't know the whole picture, no one ever saw his attacks, and for that he was grateful. It was a painful thing to endure, but it would've probably been worse to be the one witnessing it happen.

Currently Hajime has his hands clutching tightly onto his shirt. It felt like he wasn't getting enough air, like he was drowning as his heart wildly smashed against his chest.

Pain spasms came and went as he knelled to the floor. His vision blurring as sweat poured down his face, limbs trembling from the struggle of staying still. These moments though short truly felt like hell.

And it would only get worse from here, the time of these attacks will occur longer and appear more frequent. Even though they were only taking place at night, it wouldn't be long before one actually takes place in the daylight.

In front of everyone, and that was something he had to prevent at all costs. Counting in his head he tried to calm his breathing, hoping to take control of the situation.

But he faltered, only succeeding in coughing up blood instead. **"Damn."** The moment he was able to regain command of his body he dragged himself to bed. Resting his weary self, unable to see the shadowy silhouette silently approaching him. Hajime didn't even hear him coming opening the door.

 **"You insist on hiding all of your suffering and hardships till the end Hajime."** Nagito gently runs his cold mechanical fingers over the boys' damp hair, playing with some of the slightly longer strands. **"Why are you doing this? Do you feel ashamed to show weakness? Are you scared? Angry?"**

Going down to the floor he rests his head next to Hajimes' gently taking ahold of one of the boys' hands. He was glad that the so called Ultimate Hope was still the Ultimate Sleeper, it would take Ibuki or Akane smashing down his door for him to wake up unexpectedly.

A tear escaped the white haired teens' eye. **"It's not fair you know. In the simulator I was more than prepared to die, I wanted it, more than anything to die for the sake of Hope. But you took it away, because you believed there was more to me."** His vision dimmed in the dark, as more tears broke through.

 **"You saved all of us in some way or another, whether it being from death or our own inner demons. But for me you did the unthinkable, you cared for garbage like me. You cured me of my illnesses, making the impossible quite possible. I've changed for the better, slowly but surely it happened, and You did that."**

He sniff, trying hold back the snot sure to drip on Hajime's clean sheets. **"...so why can't the same be said for you? Why are you the only one taking up all the burdens of our sins?"** He sobs, despite his best efforts to stifle it, his anguish still breaks through.

All this time Nagito has had nothing but regrets for everything he said and did to Hajime. The Ultimate Lucky student could recall all the moments when he hurt the young man sleeping in front of him and it filled his heart with guilt. Nagito couldn't lose him...he's lost so much all his life, he couldn't lose Hajime.

 **"Please...I'll do anything, everything, if it means you stay. You're My Hope Hajime. I-I can't lose you too."** Because of his talent many of his loved ones have left him alone, abandonment was his worst fear.

Hajime Hinata was someone precious to him. Even now despite running out of time, and dealing with Nagito being moody Hajime still cared and supported him. He was and has been the only one to still believe in him.

 **"Even if we lived to a hundred years there still wouldn't be enough things for me to do to make it up to you. And-I'm sure the others feel the same. Despite being a reserve course student you touched all of our lives. I know Chiaki-she wouldn't want to see you just yet."**

At this point he was babbling, saying whatever came to mind. Unaware that the supposed unconscious individual had been awake the whole time. His intertwined fingers tightened around Nagito, causing the white haired boy to still in his vocal thoughts.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Time for the Komahina ship to fly~ Next chappy is going to be quite fun~ But that's it for now. Guys if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate it immensely~ Tchao for now**


	5. Chapter 5

Only Human

 **Author Notes: So far so good~ This story ^_^ and thanks for all the kind feedback folks. Shout outs to** Tairulz **for following and reviewing~ I'm glad people are liking this story. With that I do not own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

This was it, the intruder that was Nagito was waiting to be kicked out for breaking into Hajime's room. He expected Hajime to be disgusted, enraged, disappointed even.

But instead he sees a very tired and weak smile from the tired man. Hajime sits up, keeping their intertwined fingers together. **"I'm sorry...for everything."** Like a damn broke Nagito let go of himself, wailing out all of his sadness and fear as he continues to hold Hajime.

 **"You-you can't die! You can't!"** With his free hand Hajime reaches, rubbing circles along Nagito's back. He hated Hajime when he was like this. How caring he was, even though he was the one hurting. **"You shouldn't be apologizing."**

All he received was a slightly bigger smile, though it felt more genuine than what Nagito had seen in the past week. Gently the two-colored eyes closed slightly, as he placed a light kiss in Nagito's hair.

 **"I'm fighting Nagito, with all I can. It's not easy, and I would rather take the everyone's burden then see you all suffering with me. My sins...they've caused you all to be in this mess, so it's in me to pay for them."**

Nagito heard every word, even though he face was as red as could be. **"You're only human Hajime. This wasn't just your fault."** A sigh escapes the brunette as he continues to let his fingers dance across Nagito's back.

They've never truly confessed their feelings, but they knew each other the way no one else knew them. They loved one another, and more than anything wanted to be together.

 **"You know...back in school I had once been told _'talent isn't everything'_ by someone dear to me. But instead of listening to them, I trampled on those words, their friendship for the sake of being somebody. And all it did was lead to the worlds' suffering and that friend's demise."** It was Chiaki.

Even though Nagito had never heard this before, he knew. Without a doubt in his mind he knew that Hajime felt never ending blame for her death. Both of her deaths. And it was tearing him up inside.

Nagito's grip on him tightened as they held one another. **"Since leaving the simulation, I've felt nothing but pride and joy. But that guilt is still there, it probably won't ever leave but seeing everyone here gives me strength to continue and right wrongs."** Grasping Nagito he lifts him up.

Facing Hajime, just inches away. **"Makoto and Kyoko...they've known since the beginning, and even though they haven't said anything. I can tell, they're trying to research and find a way to save me."** Dark blue eyes widen a fraction, his expression being mirrored within his potential others gaze.

 **"But even if they find a solution there's no guarantee. Which is why, I can't afford to stay silent anymore. Nagito Komaeda...I love you, with all I am, and for as long as I am alive, I want to be with you. I also...should the time come, entrust everyone's safety to y-"**

He didn't finish, rather he couldn't finish. As Nagito moved closer, kissing him just to shut him up. He didn't want to hear that, he didn't want to hear anything that Hajime just told him.

But he did, and he felt incredibly happy and scared at the same time. So he kissed, and breathed and kissed some more. Twirling his fingers all around the body beneath him, feeling the hardened muscles and toned physique as they tumbled all over the bed.

When he finally allowed him and Hajime a chance to relax and breathe he rested their foreheads together. **"You'll live. I don't want to hear a damn thing about you dying and leaving me. You'll do what you always do, conquer whatever lies in your path and shine brighter than anyone else."**

Humming Hajime lifted his hand, cupping Nagito's cheek. **"Maybe you should be the one entitled _'Ultimate Hope_. You seem to do a far better job at it than me."** The pair laugh, a first in a while for the both of them. **"If it means keeping you with me, I might consider taking it from you."**

Together, the two lay down on the bed. Finally allowing sleep to swallow them. But they were together, their feelings confessed and their fears revealed to one another.

That was what mattered...Now more than ever Hajime felt like he had a fighting chance. His motivations growing even stronger. He could do this...so long as Nagito was there to support him.

 **"OMG OMG! HAAAAAAJIME AND NAGITOOOOOO~ Sittin in a bed K.I.S.S.I.N.G~"** He so could not do this... **"Stupid Ibuki Stop breaking into my house!"** Nagito laughs as Hajime facepalms in shame, though both wore matching crimson blushes.

Morning came all too quickly for the newfound lovers. Ibuki screamed and shouted all over the island, once more everyone was awake early. Although this time it was more or so amusing as the several individuals teased the pair.

 **"Bout time you fuckers actually got together."** For at least a moment it seemed like they all forgot about his health. After a weeks worth of depression and acting like mother hens, Hajime's friends were themselves again. **"Hey hey hold still you two! I want a picture~"**

Both blinked and rubbed their eyes as a flash went off. **"Mahiru!"** She giggled as Hajime tried confiscating her camera, with Saiyonji snickering at his embarrassed expression. Unaware of the company. **"Well you all seem to be having fun."** The 77th class froze in their tracks. They were here at last.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Another one down, and a few more to go~ They've finally arrived~ Makoto, Kyoko and their other buddies! Let's see what happens next time. For those who like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I am a greedy girl that loves the support people give. Tchao for now~**


	6. Chapter 6

Only Human

 **Author Notes:** KomaHinaFanGirl **not only do you get a shout out for your review. But to answer yes, this will be finished, since even before i started posting I finished the series. So it's all set~ All you and anyone else has to do is check out the new chapter each day.**

 **Shout outs also go to** Muffinmilk317 **who added this story to their favorites list ^+^ Thanks so much guys. With that I do not at all own the Danganronpa series**.

 _3rd P.O.V_

The past several hours was nothing but an endless debate with neither side getting anywhere. Makoto and his friends of the surviving 78th class killing game shook the island up the moment they stood in front of class 77. As the others had thought, Hajime had not told them everything.

It had turn out that the radiation and various drugs that was used to scramble Hajime Hinata and turn him into Izuru Kamakura had a backlash within his body. Causing a faster more deadly chain of chemical reactions within his body.

His cells were dying off at greater speeds than it took to reproduce them. He was a ticking time bomb towards his self destruction. **"We're telling you this may be the only way to save Hinata. The chances are high and we have the best medical staff at the ready for the operation."**

Byakuya, the real one, had straightened his glasses as he glared at his upperclassmen. He was getting sick of repeating himself. **"And taking him to the headquarters of the Future Foundation and have random strangers who know who he is perform on him is increasing his chances?"** Hajime sighed.

He was growing so tired listening to the constant chatter. Next to him was Nagito, who was the only thing keeping him from snapping at the arguing party members. If not for the raising in bickering voices he'd take a nap right about now.

Nagito glanced worriedly in his direction, taking note of his slack hand grip. This ongoing debate was surely sucking away Hajime's conserved energy. **"He'd be under our protection and every doctor and nurse there swore their loyalty!"**

Nidai smashes his hand on the table, making a huge crack in the center. He, Mahiru, Akane and Fuyuhiko had been the main speakers representing class 77's thoughts of the subject. **"And what's to stop them from killing him? Knowing he's an ex member of Ultimate Despair? You won't let us come either!"**

Kyoko steps in. **"There is no point for all of you to come. As it turns out from Hinata-San's reports that you all are doing well yes, but there are still triggers that has been noted to make you guys unstable. Hinata-San included. None of you are in any condition to still leave."** Her words stung.

Even worse because no one could deny it. It was true. If the situation wasn't so dire, if they had more time, Makoto would set everything up on the island for Hajime's operation.

However time was their worst enemy. It was clear that the once Ultimate Hope wasn't going to last much longer. It would take time to reach headquarters.. But the moment they step into the building, Hajime could swiftly be taken and go through his surgery.

To grab all the staff and equipment, safely escort them to an island of unstable Ultimates that would watch their every movement as Hinata went under. There would be too many risks, and it would take much more time to set everything up.

What energy he had earlier that day certainly backpedaled as exhaustion caught up to him since he was barely able to keep his eyes open. This was pointless, especially since in the end, it was HIS choice. **"Enough."** Wearily Hajime rose with his lover's support.

 **"I'll go through the operation, if it helps, I'll have Mikan come as someone to help perform the surgery, with Nagito and Fuyuhiko coming as support and also as way of keeping communicating with everyone else here on the island."**

Green and red eyes stare at the group. Waiting for anyone to protest against him, surprisingly to Makoto and his friends, not a single one of them do. **"Kazuichi..."** The pink haired mechanic straightens. **"Think you can make a set of communicators like in the island simulation?"**

He gives his soul friend a thumbs up. **"Leave it to me~ With the latest supplies and shit I should be able to whip it up in no time."** Nodding Hajime directs his attention to the red head.

 **"Mahiru, with me being gone, I want you and Twogami in charge, so we can keep everyone in line."** She smiles alongside the chubby imposter. **"About time you started manning up. We got things covered."** Muttering a small good Hajime at last brings his attention to the Ultimate Princess.

Who rises as well. **"Sonia, I want to to act as a mediator for everyone. If you could be the one keeping everyone up to date I'd appreciate it."** Raising her arm up she reveals an expression of assurance. **"Of course~ I'll be more than capable of handling such an assignment."**

Despite it all Hajime had that glow, that aura of respect and charisma. Most if meeting him for the first time would suspect it to be the various talents that he possessed. But that wasn't the case, no. Nagito and everyone else knew that it was Hajime himself that proved to be one to lead them to the light.

Even in the simulation he was who guided everyone, and did his best to protect them. Not a single one of them could ever regret not meeting him, and couldn't be anymore prouder to be his friend and ally.

 **"Alright it's settled. Makoto, give everyone a few days to prepare and we can go. Now with that."** He claps his hands, looking ready to pass out. **"Meeting adjourned."** Just like that everyone scattered, off to do their own thing. Those with their tasks went to work, not wasting a second

Leaving Nagito to chuckle under his breath as he assists Hajime back to his cottage. **"What's so funny?"** The white haired boy beams at his boyfriend. **"Seeing Togami-San's reaction at how you easily ceased what's been hours worth of arguing. Perhaps you're the Ultimate Leader?"**

He couldn't help but blush as Nagito nipped at his neck. It was gentle, a prick if anything but there was a look to his eyes, that shone with promise. **"You're amazing, you know that right?"** The boy with heterochromia eyes couldn't help but cough in embarrassment.

Making his lover continue to laugh at him. **"I'm nothing special Nagito. Come on, I think we've had too much excitement for one day."** That's what Hajime thought...until he made it to his cottage.

He seemed to have found himself quickly realizing that Nagito didn't like Hajime's latest comments and was MORE than determined to prove him wrong on both accounts.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So Hajime was able to do in like 5 seconds, what Byakuya tried to do in like 3-5 hours lol. Poor rich boy~ But in the end he's going through surgery and the end is near!**

 **Also for the record for those curious. I don't do lemon stories, I may lightly hint, but i don't do detailed makeout sessions and crap like that. So keep your minds out of the gutter people. Ahem, anyways if you like, please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now**


	7. Chapter 7

Only Human

 **Author Notes: Soooo...sorry? I forgot to upload this chapter last night, but-but i had work and then I babysat and... ... ...! T_T i promise that there's only like this and a few more chappys anyways so we're almost done! Enjoy you guys! I do not own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

As expected, the four arriving at Future Foundation had found themselves feeling more intimidated than originally perceived. For an organization that strived to bring the world to it's original order, it didn't do a good job in providing the feeling of assurance or safety.

The hallways were always vacant, even when they heard voices just around the corner the moment they turned and and all conversations ceased. Vanishing into this air like ghosts.

The lights were dim, making it somewhat a bother to see as the small group that was Hajime and his friends made their way through to the specified operation room. **"Everything will be fine. Just keep calm."** Nagito, Mikan and Fuyuhiko followed their leader obediently.

Making a point to ignoring the suspicious glances and harsh glares from the various members of the Foundation that didn't bother to hide their thoughts on them. Their expressions clearly showed that despite Kyoko's words, no one really wanted them here. That they weren't welcome.

But that was fine, they wouldn't be here long if they had any say about it. If anything the trip by boat had been the most time consuming, taking about week to arrive at the FF headquarters and will probably be as long of a trip on the way back.

Normally Byakuya would've called for a copter but no one was really too keep in riding in it. Especially since there wouldn't be much room as Byakuya tended to travel with bodyguards for him and his partners.

Currently the small group was chatting amongst themselves, trying to ease the tension of the situation. **"W-will you um-really be-be ok Hajime-San?"** Mikan was clasping her hands together, constantly roaming her eyes all over the the bleak looking walls.

She could feel the pressuring gazes of others everywhere. Her anxiety lessens as Hajime offers her a small smile. **"Yes. You, Nagito, and Fuyuhiko have my back right?"** The eye patched yakuza answers for them all with a smirk.

 **"Damn right! Mikan will be with you during your operation, and Nagito and I can keep the others updated while watching over you during recovery."** Fuyuhiko easily caught on to what Hajime was thinking when he appointed the three of them to come with him.

Not only were those specific three each more than capable of protecting themselves if something went wrong, but they were also the closest to Hajime. In terms of support, there's no one else Hajime would've wanted to come with him.

And the short mafia man couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the amount of trust the taller individual had for him. Other than Peko, and his sister, Fuyuhiko for more or less obvious reasons didn't really have many friends until Hopes' Peak Academy.

 **"Thanks guys. You have no idea how much having you here means to me."** Nagito grabs his boyfriends hand with his prosthetic arm. **"Even if you didn't ask us, we would've volunteered to come. There was no way we were going to let you do this alone."** Mikan stuttered-doing her best to agree.

Things were looking up. **"Mr. Hinata?"** When they finally reached the room, something...just didn't feel right. **"Yes?"** He faces the doctor, analyzing him from head to toe. **"Um, well we're ready to perform the operation on you, but your guests need to leave."** He could feel them all stiffening behind him.

Though they did their best to hide it. **"Alright, well i guess i'll start on working on that monitor thing Kazuichi gave us. See ya on the other side Hajime."** Fuyuhiko was the first out the door.

 **"I'll be waiting."** Not at all caring for the audience Nagito grabs his boyfriend, placing a deep, heavy kiss. **"Love you."** The only one who remained there was Mikan, who despite her nervous behavior did her best to stand proud. **"i-i-i'm staying. To he-help with the operation."**

The doctor sputters. **"You-you can't, we already have plenty of staff trained and ready to perform. We don't need any rookies or new members trying to work on such a delicate matter"**

Hajime places a hand on Mikan's shoulder. Already prepared for something like this. **"There should be no problem, as Mikan here is the Ultimate Nurse, she's had plenty of experience of taking care of people. There's no one else I'd trust for medical assistance."** He narrows his eyes on the elder in front of him.

 **"Plus, we had been given permission for Mikan Tsumiki to supervise my health both during and after my surgery. Unless you're willing to waste time and pick a fight with Byakuya Togami, i'd suggest stop trying to prevent her access."** His demeanor changed as soon as the corporate heir's name was heard.

He shuffled away, telling them both that the big event starts in ten minutes. At long last it had finally come, the moment everyone had been waiting for. As Nagito and Fuyuhiko waited outside while tinkering with the monitor, the other two changed into their recommended clothing. There was no going back.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So again, sorry for not uploading yesterdays chappy. And thanks for any and all the support everyone's been giving this story as it seriously means a lot.**

 **Please feel free to continue supporting this story with favs/follow/reviews~ Next chappy it's operation time! Tchao for now everyone, hope to see you all again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Only Human

 **Author Notes: So...it's been a few days. But i do have this all nice and...nice. Ok i'm so sorry i've been wanting to upload this but i kept forgetting! I don't own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Looks can be quite deceiving as Mikan even though most people saw her as a nervous wreck took her job VERY seriously. There was not a single thing she didn't overlook the moment Hajime went under the sleep inducing drugs. Not a stone was left unturned so long as she had a say in the matter.

During the boat trip to headquarters she'd been heavily briefed as to what was going to be happening during the operation. Everything from the procedure to the drugs was memorized and for once she had no hesitation for telling someone off if she thought they weren't following protocol.

This was her most vital operation ever, one where 'mistakes' were not tolerated. Because to Mikan this was more than just an important operation to save someones life.

This was truly her chance to redeem herself, and to save one of the only people who actually cared for her. After Mikan had first awoke, she was to no ones' surprise the most hysterical and dangerous of the group.

For a long time no one wanted to go near her for fear of being attacked or killed, Hiyoko especially kept away as she was still dealing with her trauma from the simulation.

Actually...there was one person willing to still interact with her, who was still willing to treat her like a human being. Hajime, he approached her of his own will making sure she ate, and was healing.

At the start he allowed her to scream and shout at him until her eyes blurred with tears. And instead of yelling at her, or being afraid he listened and offered her comfort.

Unlike most he didn't show a trace of hatred or disgust in his expression, especially when she told him of her relationship with Junko. Looking back on it now, Mikan knew she had been easily manipulated.

Junko said and did everything Mikan could only dream of, the pinkette was able to so easily twist things into her favor. Only able to further manipulate Mikan as she fell into the clutches of despair.

It figured that the skittish, low self esteemed nurse would easily fell under the Despair woman's influence. It was a false love, especially to Junko, but it didn't mean the pain of a broken heart went away for Mikan.

 _ **"There's nothing wrong with being in Love Mikan. But one should always be aware that it can be poisonous, deadly even if you're not careful."**_ And Junko certainly was deadly, poisonous.

She killed everything she touched. _**"The only one that can heal you is yourself Mikan. I'll be here for as long as you need me, and you have the support of everyone else too. Don't let Junko's twisted idea of love prevent you from being yourself."**_

Even now there's a dull ache whenever she thought about her dead insane lover. But Hajime made things ok, made Her ok. Now she could interact with her classmates again, she could smile joyfully around them as if nothing happened.

Though they all knew that none of them forgot, they forgave her, and she was happy. The first day Hiyoko started teasing her Mikan started crying hysterically, hugging the blonde tightly. Because she knew their friendship was right again. Hyoko even hugged back a little before insulting her.

Now after being completely despair free she was assigned the duty to save the one person returned everyone's happiness and freedom. She couldn't fail, no matter what. **"What are you doing giving him that! There was no agreement to using it on Hinata-San!"**

During that long five hour time period Mikan has been feeling annoyed with the other staff. **"This is too high a dose! Lower the amount by half."** Either they really were Trying to kill Hajime or they were far more incompetent than Byakuya thought.

 **"What is Hinata-Sans' status?"** She practically took control of the staff as it seemed she was the only one taking this seriously. **"Stable. Breathing is a bit fast."** She nods, ordering with the confidence that the Ultimate Nurse never even realized she had the next phase of the surgery.

And no one protested, knowing they wouldn't want to see her angry. Especially since she knew some brutal ways to kill someone even if they didn't know she wouldn't do such a thing ever again.

It was nice to know that the knowledge she possessed could be used effectively. Taking a glance outside she saw her fellow Ultimates watching, with ever so observant gazes.

Not at her, but at the strangers around her. Not a single doctor or nurse could be trusted absolutely, which was why Nagito and Fuyuhiko watched Mkian's back so she could watch them.

Often the pair switched between staring through the closed see through window and talking to Sonia on the monitor. It was nice to hear and see the others when they were so far apart from each other.

Though with the long distance there were times the conversations with laggy, and difficult to keep running. So more times than not the boys had to cut their time chatting with the others short.

Which led to them doing their best give the Ultimate Nurse encouragement through the glass. It brought her joy, knowing that they trusted her, cared and supported her.

It made her smile as she doubles in her efforts. All everyone wants is for them, Hajime included to come home, and she would make that happen no matter what came her way.

to be continued.

 **Author Notes: Again gang, i'm so sorry for the wait. I do have the final chapter I promise. It just needs to be tweaked and a few more details added in before the editing process and I will upload it.**

 **Until then guys, if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the kind support i can get. With that guys i'll see you all next time, tchao for now folks~**


	9. Chapter 9

Only Human

 **Author Notes: Made it to the last chapter. We have reached the end~ Again sorry for the wait as I did have practically all of the chapters up and ready to go. It's been a very interesting ride, but for as simple and short as i've made this series i've enjoyed it. Ok...i don't own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Waiting, that was all they did on the island. It has been a few weeks since their small group consisting of Hajime, Nagito, Mikan and Fuyuhiko left for the future foundation headquarters.

But for the past four days, they've yet to receive word from them, and it was very concerning. Tensions were high though everyone tried doing what they usually did as time went on.

Afterall old habits die hard, but essentially they held on to the hope that their friends would return, and waited. It was all they could do really, all they wanted to do.

It was hard for them all. Sonia had a web of worries and worst case scenarios popping up in her mind. She couldn't understand how this was happening, could this be karma? For being Junko's slaves? For allowing their friends to die in the Neo's program?

A sort of dreariness began infesting their souls as the sun continued to set and rise. It was odd, but sometimes all of them without even saying a word would gather at random. Following one another to the beach, searching for the ship that would no doubt hold the four that had left.

At least, they had been hoping for the return of all four, the chances of it only being three seemed to increase as the days went onwards. In the beginning none of them had the desire to admit the truth of Hajime's condition.

All of them could see a change in Hajime, they could tell something was wrong. Noticing how he ate less and looked like he wasn't sleeping. Some believed he was still having difficulties fighting his own demons of being Izuru. Others thought he was just overworking himself.

But only a few individuals chose to acknowledge it. And it was essentially the three that had been requested to go with Hajime to headquarters. And that left both a bitter taste and created a spring of jealousy, yet it was to be expected.

The three that spoke up though were afraid would rather learn the harsh cruel truth than allow themselves to be ensnared in lies that would only hurt more in the end. By facing that frightening reality they may've given Hinata Hajime the chance to be saved.

No one wanted to think of what would happen if those select few DIDN'T bring it up, and try watching over him. Granted it still wasn't enough, as their leader still pushed himself to his limits and Mikan had to discover it for herself along with the future foundation.

 **"Hey. We're back!"** Deep within the restaurant of the hotel where dinner was taking place on the first island a cheerful yet tired voice rang out. It was Nagito, though he wasn't at the doorway.

Fuyuhiko and Mikan had instead been the first pair to enter. Like a stampede everyone ran to them, offering hugs and welcome backs. **"Um...where's Hajime?"** It was the dreaded question, the one all of them hoped would be answered the way they wanted it to be.

 **"Right here."** He was breathless, exhausted beyond belief, but here was here, alive. Matter of fact he was being assisted by Nagito, who was supporting his weight. **"Don't scare us like that!"** The couple laughed, both giving apologies as they slowly made their way into the room.

Mikan had not only managed to make the operation a success but was able to help speed up Hajime's recovery. Though there had some serious setbacks that kept them from coming home sooner. **"We were right, there were some Future Foundation bastards trying to kill him off."**

It had been one of the reasons why there had been a lack of communications. Because one of the assailants broke the monitor and camera set while trying to get rid of Nagito and Fuyuhiko.

 **"Though we had it handled it was a relief that Byakuya and the others showed up to help us out."** The yakuza heir was spotting a nasty bruise on the cheek. Nagito had been lucky and avoided injury, but Hajime...

He found himself and Mikan sporting some scrapes as some members thought it a great idea to attack with scalpels and needles laced with poison. **"We're glad you're all safe."** Peko hugged her boyfriend close, more than relieved to see him well.

Making him smile. **"Yes. It's good to be home."** Ibuki screamed, ready to pounce on Hajime, but much to everyone's appreciation she held herself back. Hajime still had a lot of healing to do if he was ever going to be right as rain again.

 **"This calls for a celebration~ It's time to Party party hardy~ Teruteru go make snacks! And Ibuki will play her latest song!"** Teruteru was more than willing to get outta there. Already people could feel their ears bleeding.

Just another day in paradise...

the end!

 **Author Notes: Wow...i'm actually done with a mini series. I'm kinda proud of this. Although it's a lot shorter in terms of chapter word count. I truly do love danganronpa and i feel like this and my Ultimate Promise one shot were good ways to ease into the series~**

 **Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this ^+^ I always appreciate the support i receive for my work! Tchao for now everyone, see you next time~ tchao for now!**


End file.
